crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Finals
The high (or low, depending on your viewpoint) point of the Fall and Spring terms is the Combat Finals. These are done in two sections: Freshmen and Sophomores are the first week, followed by Juniors and Seniors the second week. Academic finals alternate. Finals for each term have a specific theme. For Spring 2006, the theme was "rescue an unconscious victim, a dummy, from a piranha-filled lake."Jade 8 - Exams For Fall 2006, it was "disable the infernal device in the city." Students are paired (mostly) randomly, and only one can get to the device and take the 30 or so seconds to disable it (enter their information and answer a couple of questions) without the other student interfering. Grades are assigned on how well they did against a set list of criteria, such as taking the initiative and avoiding collateral damage, as well as the relative capabilities of each student. This means that a low-powered student can "lose" and still get a high mark if he performed better than expected under the circumstances, or a high-powered student can get a low grade even after winning, if she performed poorly. Most pairings are random. Some aren't, for reasons either of safety or to teach a lesson. Then there's the Crash where one or two teams are selected for high profile tests. In Crash tests anything goes. The opponent may be another student, but it may just as well be a Junior, Senior, an instructor, a team or (gasp) the Dragonslayers simulation. The Combat Final is not optional - it does not matter whether the student is taking combat classes, the Survival sequence or just a regular Gym class. However, there are a few (very few) circumstances that will sometimes allow the student to postpone or avoid entirely the Combat Finals, such as health issues or significant power changes close to the Finals. Seniors may opt out of the Spring Term Combat Finals.Diane Castle on the old Crystal Hall Forums (dead link) Freshmen are usually not told about the Combat Final until a couple of weeks before Fall Term finals. This can sometimes result in a rush to create a costume, since costumes (or at least a disguise) are an absolute requirement for Arena 99. Unknown Year matchups *'Beltane' vs. Warfist (mentioned)Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence Two years previous to Fall 2006.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 1 Fall 2006 matchups Known winners are in bold. The absence of bold may mean that the result of the match is unknown, or that it was a draw. If the student's grade is known, it's supplied in parenthesis after the codename. These are listed roughly in the order they happened, although there are some anomalies that aren't noted. The theme was ‘Doomsday Device.’ Monday, December 11, 2006 *Kismet vs. Bogus *'Heyoka' (B-) vs. CerebrexCall the Thunder: Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call *'Bugs' vs. TarmacThe Pushover *'Chaka' (B) vs. Silo, Nephandus, and Bravo (no story) *Valkyrie vs. ? (mentioned) * Charge (F) vs. ArmadilloCharge 2: le Snob Francais Tuesday, December 12, 2006 *Tisiphone vs Shroud (Fourth examination) *'Punch' vs. Jobe (mentioned only) *'Bladedancer' vs. NexCall the Thunder: Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale Improves *'Diamondback' and Hekate vs. Dragonslayers *'Bunker' vs. GlassCall the Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us Wednesday, December 13, 2006 *Olympia (F) vs. Hardcase © (mention only) *'She-Beast' (B) vs. Zhong Lau ©Chasing the Dragon *Dash vs. ? *'Foxfire' (B+) vs. OMAG (F)What's Up, Dork? *'Aquerna' (A-) vs. Buster (F) Never Look a Gift Squirrel in the Mouth (Has to be December 12 for the dates for Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth to work.) *''someone who got stuffed in a trash can'' *Fractious © vs. Stopwatch (A-) Stress Fracture *'Reach' vs. BroncoThe Big Idea *Eldritch vs. Lancer and HippolytaCall the Thunder: Chapter 6 - There is no homework, only Zuul! *Fey vs. Mule (destroys force screen) *Thuban vs. Slab (supposedly last) Thursday, December 14, 2006 *Lifeline vs. VoxCall the Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap! *Razorback vs. Jimmy T *Loophole (B-) vs. SizzleGearheadWord of God says Gearhead took place on Thursday. (dead link) (destroys arena control system) *'Phase' (A) vs. BelphegorCombat Boot *Generator (B) vs. Electrode *Gateway (A) vs. Golden GirlSummoning Tactics *Miasma (C-) vs. Peeper (F)A View to a Smell Friday, December 15, 2006 *Iron Star vs. Spark *Carmilla vs. JerichoCall the Thunder: Chapter 1 - Let's Play a GameCall the Thunder: Chapter 3 - All's Fair in Fun and Chaos (mentioned)There's Something about Billie: Chapter 1 *'Tennyo' (B) vs. Zombie Attack!!! (last combat final of the week) Unknown Date (underclassmen) *Timeless (A-) vs. Bluejay Hart on the old Forums (dead link) (mentioned) *Greasy vs. ?''' Before Fractious, not necessarily same day. Also implied to be after Peeper. It can't be both. *Hazmat' vs. CrunchStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4'' (mentioned) *X-O(D) vs. TeslaVamp (mentioned) Monday, December 18, 2006 * Pendragon vs. Aries * Washout vs. Ergonomic * Bluescreen vs. ? (mentioned) Tuesday, December 19, 2006 *Kodiak vs. ? (mentioned) Thursday, December 21, 2006 *Mega-Death vs GadgetHive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!): Part 1 Spring 2007 matchups The Spring 2007 Combat Finals were done around a "rescue the hostages" theme, with various possible specific scenarios. Cooperation among the students was allowed, so there isn't a "winner" as such. If the student's grade is known, it's supplied in parenthesis after the codename. These are listed roughly in the order they happened. The underclassmen had their Finals beginning on Tuesday, May 29, because Monday was a holiday (Memorial Day). Tuesday, May 29, 2007 * HippolytaGalatea Debutante and BelphegorCharging Buffalo, Hidden Dragon: Part 2 * Phase and Tisiphone * Generator and MuleOdds and Ends: Part 1 * Bladedancer and Pejuta * Loophole (C+) and Lifeline (F), Solange (A) and Pejuta (10 extra-credit ponts) -- Lifeline forfeited, but Loophole was allowed to compete with Solange and Pejuta as her replacements. * Miasma and PristineOdds and Ends: Part 2 Wednesday, May 30, 2007 * Grunts Crash -- they survived for 2 minutes and 38 seconds. * Charge (A) and Armadillo (A-) Thursday, May 31, 2007 * She-Beast (A) and Mega-Girl (A) * Greasy © and Kaiju ©Odds and Ends: Part 3 * G-Force © and Haywire (B-) * Venus Inc. Group Final -- All (Poise, Chemtrail, Fey, Heartbreaker, Lifeline, Pristine, Freeze Frame and three unnamed students) got a B-, except Loophole (5 extra credit points), Solange (5 extra credit points) and Pejuta (a cookie) Friday, June 1, 2007 * Headrush (B+) and Long John(A-) * Reach (A) and Razorback (A) * Tennyo © Saturday, June 2, 2007 * Wondercute and STAR League Jr A Crash with no winners.All the King's Horses References Notes Aquerna's Fall 2006 final is on the 13th according to Never Look a Gift Squirrel in the Mouth, but the follow-up sequence, Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth only works if the final is on the 12th. Fractious is two fights after AquernaJohnBobMead 22:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Classes and the School Year Category:2011 Forum Crash